Koi
|- | colspan="6"|'NAME INTERPRETATION:' コイ (鯉）:Carp (play off of the japanese word "恋 (Koi)" meaning love) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: KIMOCHILOID MODEL:: LOVE' |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Namida (Friend, Fellow KIMOCHILOID) Pesuto (Friend, Fellow KIMOCHILOID) [[Manida|'Manida']] (Sports buddy and fellow KIMOCHILOID) Aiko Kikyuune (Gaming buddy) Churosu Shikune (Best friend) Totino Aidikeine (Possible crush?) |- | align="center"|AGE |'22' | align="center"|GENRE |'designed for happy or romantic songs, but is versatile ' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'Aki Glancy's Youtube Page' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'165 lbs (78.4 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |Water Bottle | align="center"|CREATOR |'Aki Glancy ' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'8" feet ('173''' cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Aki Glancy''' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |CONCEPT ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'March 8, 1989' | align="center"|LIKES |'swimming, sports, romance, vegetables, and aquariums' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'March 8, 2011' (the date of her beta release) | align="center"|DISLIKES |bullies, seafood, scary movies, and heat | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | Koi♥Koishiteru |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Koi’s is a mermaid by birth and human by choice. Her dad is a koi Merman and her mom is human. Just like her father, she has the ability to take 3 forms: One as a koi fish, one as a mermaid, and one as a human. She is very tomboyish and outgoing and has a bright,sunny disposition. Koi is also very much a romantic. As a child, she was very intrigued by her mother and father’s fairy-tale like romance, and decided that her goal in life would be to find her one true love and live happily ever after, just like her parents. And so, she took human form to search for her one true love (though she can change back at any time). Despite this, Koi is rather naive and oblivious when it comes to romance. She honestly can’t tell when a boy has a crush on her, leading her to seem a bit insensitive. However, she’s extremely kind and sweet, and despite being very athletic, she can be perfectly feminine when she wants to be (though she hates wearing dresses). |} Supplemental Information Hair Color: black and curly with two red streaks/feelers in her bangs Eye Color: sky blue Head gear: none Earphones: none Hair style: short Clothing: Baggy white hoodie with a bright red circle on the hood. Khaki capris with white fin designs on the cuffs. Small red pull-on beach shoes. Nationality/Race: Japanese American (mermaid) Most Often Used Phrase: 私は恋に落ちるする! (I want to fall in love!) Voice Configuration Koi VB is in Romaji and encoded in Hiragana. She also possesses a number of English sounds and is capable of singing in English with a bit of work. Additional English sounds are planned for a future update. Her beta voice bank is currently CV only. Aki Glancy is currently encouraging users to try out Koi's beta and send her feedback on what might need to be improved for her final 1.0 release. Her beta voicebank can be downloaded here: Koi's Beta Usage Clause Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content Aki Glancy, the creator of Koi, strongly requests that Koi not be used for Roleplay by anyone unless given express permission. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, but it is asked that Koi not be portrayed in any adult situations (i.e. sexually, violently, ect.). Any such portrayals of Koi MUST '''be O.K.-ed by her creator Aki Glancy. '''Commercial Use Koi is a free program and therefore can NOT be purchased or sold. Similarly, absolutely no item featuring Koi (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) cannot be sold without the express permission of her creator Aki Glancy. All content on this page is maintained and verified by Koi's creator, Aki Glancy. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Broken Voicebank Link